


Quo Vadimus

by HYPERFocused



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autobiography, Chicago (City), Florida, Gen, Home, Moving, Nashville, New York, Oklahoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the December Talking Meme, <b>Tifaching</b> asked for limericks about where I live. I decided to do this whole journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quo Vadimus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tifaching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/gifts).



> Quo Vadimus" from Sports Night,,of course. It means "Where are we going?" I don't know how to say "Where have I been?"
> 
> Does writing about yourself count as RPFact? I don't imagine anyone else will care.

I was born in Cleveland Ohio, now home to the Rock Hall of Fame  
But back then we just asked oh why, oh, why is our fiver aflame?  
To specify, it was Shaker Heights  
Where infant me spent days and nights,  
Though we moved before I could say my name.

Next, Coral Gables, FL,  
Where the heat and the bugs came from hell.  
Some found it nice,  
But we missed snow and ice,  
And watching fall leaves as they fell.

Albany, New York was next year  
My vague memories I still hold dear,  
It was far from the city,  
So clearly less gritty.  
We left just before my fifth year.

School years in Highland Park, Illinois  
Each class was half Jew and half goy  
Just outside of Chi-town  
I still view it as my town  
Though memories of "mean girls" annoy

At eighteen we went to Norman, OK  
It fits its abbreviation, I'd say.  
My dad taught at O.U,  
and I went there, too,  
For awhile but, I didn't stay

In 2001, Nashville, Tennessee,  
Became home for my widowed dad and me.  
My brother was here  
So having family near  
Made us less likely to flee.

I (mostly) love Music City,  
It's fun and the scenery's pretty  
I don't like to hunt, see,  
Nor enjoy too much country,  
And the lack of equality's shitty.


End file.
